Ravens Death
by Dream4ever5683
Summary: Song Fic


Ravens Death

A/N: I own nothing not the people nor the song (Everything Burns By: Ben Moody Ft. Anastasia) Enjoy or whatever it is people do with these kind of Fic's …

Raven closed her eyes against the growing twilight and a single tear fell from her eyes. There was nothing that could be done now, nothing that could be changed. Her chance had come and she had screwed it up and now someone else had taken the place that should have been hers.

Opening her eyes Raven looked out the window that was her west wall and watched as the sun sank below the line of the city. As the last rays of light faded into darkness Raven's legs gave way and she fell to the ground crumpled in a heap. Slowly so slowly her eyes shut and her breath grew still in her lungs, and before long Ravens pulse stopped all together. Her delicate hand opened and a black plant slipped from between her fingers to rest on the floor.

~~~Several Days Later~~~

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Raven are you in there?" KNOCK KNOCK "Everyones going out for pizza Raven, Cy wanted me to ask if you wanted to come to…" "Raaaaavvvvveeeeeennnnnn…" The green changeling knocks once more before someone grabs his hand. "Come on BB leave her Raven never wants to do anything fun anyway." The newest member of the titans leans over and plants a kiss on beast boys' lips "Let's go"

~~~Many Many Days Later~~~

KNOCK KNOCK "Hey Rae are you in there?" The cybernetic giant of the titans shakes his head in concern "Open up Rae it's been a month since anyone's seen your face were worried about you" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK When no answer comes he pushes his bionic ear to the door hoping to hear her moving around. "Come on Rae answer me or I'm going to hack the door." He waits a moment and when there is no answer Cyborg punches a code in the keypad by her door causing it to slide open.

Cyborgs human nose crinkles in disgust as soon as the door opens and he has to stop himself from gagging. Flicking on the lights he stops dead in his tracks. In the middle of the room is ravens body the flesh rotting and insects crawling over her. Cyborg chokes back the vomit building in his throat and pulls out his communicator "Guys you need to get to ravens room right now"

~~~Several Minutes Later~~~

Starfire pulls a sheet off of Raven's bed and covers her friend with it. Tears are glistening in the alien girl's eyes and she clings to robin who rubs her back trying himself to stay calm and professional. Cyborg has given himself up to tears already and only beast boy and terra seem unaffected by finding their friend dead. Robin detaches himself from Starfire and picks up the wilted plant that fell out of ravens hand one look at it and he shakes his head "Night shade highly toxic it would have killed her in minutes." Starfire begins to sob and Cyborg helps her out of the room unsure how long he himself will be able to keep from doing the same. Robin turns and walks out of the room shaking his head and leaving terra and beast boy alone with raven's body. They stay there for a moment before Terra takes his hand and leads him out of the room. No one ever notices the note hanging on the window …

Beast Boy,

I love you. Be happy with whoever you choose to spend the rest of your life with and always know that whatever happens after death I will still love you

Raven

…Before it flutters out into the open air.

~~~One Week Later~~~

The titans stand around a closed casket watching as it is slowly lowered into the ground. The only other person there is a dark haired little girl who sings a song for the hero she never knew in person but knew so well in heart

"She sits in her corner

Singing herself to sleep

Wrapped in all of the promises

That no one seems to keep

She no longer cries to herself

No tears left to wash away

Just diaries of empty pages

Feelings gone astray

But she will sing

Till everything burns

While everyone screams

Burning there lies

Burning my dreams

All of this hate

All of this pain

Burn it all down

As my anger rains

Till everything burns

Oooooohhhhhhhh

Walking through life unnoticed

Knowing that no one cares

To consumed in there masquerade

No one sees her there

And still she sings

Till everything burns

While everyone screams

Burning there lies

Burning my dreams

All of this hate

And all of this pain

Burn it all down

As my anger rains

Till everything burns

Everything burns

Everything burns

Everything burns

Watching it all fade away

All fade away

Everyone screams

Everyone scccrrrreeeeaammmsssss

Watching

While everything burns

While everyone screams

Burning their lies

Burning my dreams

All of this Hate

And all of this Pain

Burn it all down

As my anger rains

Till everything buuuurrrnnssss oooohhhhh

Everything burns

Watching it all fade away

Ohhhhh

Everything burns

Watching it all fade awwwwaaaayyyyy…."


End file.
